Letters to the Lost
by bookworm2229
Summary: In this collection of letters from Luke Marius Jackson, read about everything that you've missed in the seven years he's been gone. And watch as he discovers what he really is and who he really is. Packed with so much stuff, you'll have to read to see what you're missing! I own all rights to Luke Marius Jackson. Disclaimer: Percy and Annabeth are not my characters.
1. Letter 1

**A/N: Hello! Before you start reading, let's get a few things strait. This story is completely mine. Some of the characters such as Percy and Annabeth, A.K.A. Mom and Dad, belong to the one and only Rick Riordan. But, Luke and some of the other characters you will soon meet are strait out of my imagination. Like someone (I can't remember who at the moment) once said, "Once you close your eyes, you can see." And that applies to me because when I close my eyes, I can see my world. The world that all of you are about to see. Now buckle up kids, young and old, because this ride is going to have a lot of ups, downs, twists, turns, and even some bumps. All I can say is hold on to the safety bar, and enjoy the ride. :)**

**P.S. This is a sequel of sorts to my other Fanfiction, Life, Love, and Percabeth so please go read that before reading this! Thanks :)**

**PART 1-**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hey, um- it's me, your son Luke. I know that you have known that I have been missing for a while, but I...I just found out. Its a lot to soak in, you know? For seven years (I'm ten years old now), I've thought that Amy and Alexander were my parents. I mean- I look nothing like them, except Amy has green eyes like me but I've still always believed that they were my parents. I had always had a gut feeling that something wasn't right within our family, but when you're as young as I am, you push away those feelings and focus on more 'important things'. Like friends and school and toys and video games for instance. I never would have thought that my parents weren't...well, my parents...unless I had eavesdropped on one of their conversations with a guest who dropped by today. Her name sounded something like here-uh. Which, personally, I think is a stupid-er- dumb name. Well, here's what I heard:

Mom-oops, I mean- Amy: "Here-uh, how nice of you to drop in." (Her tone was cold, like she was threatened in some way.)

Alex: "Yes, why do we have the pleasure of you- uh- dropping in." (He sounded unsure of himself, but that's just how he is. He gets nervous easily. I could just picture his face going pale with nervousness and his hands shaking.)

Here-uh: "Luke is blossoming into a bright young boy, yes?" (I could imagine Amy and Alex nodding at this point)

Here-uh: "Well, they surely know that as well. And once Luke discovers he's a demigod, they will too. And do you know what that means? Attacks. And attacks like that can be traced." (I still am puzzled by that word. Demigod. What is that? I know who god is, but what does demi mean?)

Amy: "By who?" (Her voice went up an octave when she said "who". I guess this here-uh person scared her too.)

Here-uh: "His parents! Percy and Annabeth Jackson! Monster attacks are easy to trace if you know the right people. Sadly for us, they know the right people." (At this point I clasped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from gasping. I mean- this was shocking. I had been lied to my whole life! Alex and Amy weren't my parents!)

Alex: "And what do you suggest we do?" (His voice is tight and it sounded like he might have a lump in his throat.)

Here-uh: "Move North. Out of the gods' way. Of course, there will be no protection, but, it will be harder for Percy and Annabeth to find him up there." (Are 'the gods' a code name or something?)

Amy: "Fine. Just give us some time. We'll be out of here in two weeks tops." (Well, that's one way to find out that you're moving)

Here-uh: "You better. You will not ruin my plans for this boy."

Then everything went silent. I quietly crept back into my bedroom, where I am writing this letter right now. I honestly had no idea what to do, so I decided writing this to you would help me to clear my mind. And it has.

I don't understand much of what they were talking about, but I know one thing, you are my real parents and not Amy and Alex. At least one thing good came out of that conversation, this letter. And since Here-uh used your full names, maybe I'll be able to send this to you! Of course if you are reading this right now, then I guess I got it to you somehow.

Now that I've gotten that off of my chest, let me properly introduce myself. My full name is Luke Marius Jones (Obviously I have no idea if that is even partially my real name). I have a love for books (which my peers make fun of me for), architecture (I'm not sure why I find it so amazing, but it never fails to wow me),and, most of all, swimming (Water just rejuvenates me. Which is partially the reason why I take two showers a day even if I don't have to. Amy and Alex think that I'm just a germophobe). I also get strait A's in school. I've never gotten below an A. Although, I do change schools often. I think I've been transferred at least five times already. In my current school, I have one friend. His name is Cordell. It's an odd name- I'll admit it. But, he sure makes great company. And he's obsessed with enchiladas. I don't think I've ever seen someone run faster than Cordell on enchilada day in our school.

I'm sorry if I'm placing too much information onto you guys. I just...I don't know. I'm trying to fill you in with all that you've missed. Speaking of filling you in with things you missed, here's a memory that I have from when I was five and going into kindergarten :

I had walked into the classroom, clutching Amy's hand tightly and cowering behind her back. Just as any other shy child would do. I remember all of the bright colors of the room. From the yellow walls to the rainbow posters with letters and numbers on them. My eyes had hurt from the vibrancy of colors (vibrancy is a vocab word this week). I remember my teacher had smiled at Amy before telling her sweetly that parents had to leave then. I was struck with fear. I didn't want to be alone there. Amy had nodded and then squatted down so she was eye level with me.

"Mommy has to go now, okay Luke? I'll be here right after it's over to get you." Amy had said, fixing my _Transformers_ shirt while doing so.

I had pouted, jutting out my lower lip, "Do you promise?"

"I promise. I would never lie to you about anything." She smiled reassuringly, hugged me, and then was gone.

I guess, looking back on it now, that she had told a lie right then and there. She had lied about being my mother. I've had friends who were adopted and their parents had already told them. So why did I have to find out from some mysterious lady with a weird name?

I guess I should put that behind me now and focus on you. I know in my heart that my real parents would never lie to me, unless it was for my own protection.

On that note, here's some other facts about me:

My favorite color: Sea green

My favorite hobby: Swimming

Sports I play: Lacrosse, Swimming, Baseball, and Chess (I'm not sure if that is considered a sport though)

My current obsession: Swords. They look so fascinating!

My bedroom wall color: A monochromatic use of blues.

My favorite word (Is it normal to have one?): moronic (It makes calling someone a moron sound smart.)

My best subject: History (We are going to begin our Greece unit tomorrow!)

My favorite people in the whole world: Amy, Alex, Cordell, and now, you two.

I hope this isn't too sudden. I mean- I know you are looking for me, but again, this is a lot of info to take on. And, I hope that one day we can all live in a big house, isolated from all of the moronic people in this world. And the dangerous.

Oh, and before I go, I have to tell you just three more words.

I Love You :) XOXO.

With Love,

Luke

* * *

**And there we have it! The first letter of this book! You should expect the chapters to be pretty short compared to my other fanfiction chapters in other books. But I hope you still like them! I'm really proud of this first letter and I hope you guys like it. **

**Sorry for posting late, I thought I would be home in time to post this. **

**Alright, remember to Review, Follow and Favorite if you like it!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Updates are on Wednesdays at 9:00 pm Standard Eastern Time. Byeeeee.**


	2. Letter 2

Dear Mom and Dad,

You'll never guess what happened today in school today. I was sitting in my usual spot next to Cordell in class when the teacher announced we were going to be learning about Greece for our next unit. Of course Brandon Smith (he's a snotty, popular, rich, and pretty dumb kid in my class) raises his hand and says "Isn't that a movie?" That was when I face-palmed.

But that's not what was so exciting. After our teacher explained to him-very slowly, I might add- that she meant the country, Cordell's hand shot up. I shot him a look that screamed 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' but he either didn't see it or chose to ignore it.

"Yes, um, Cordell?" My teacher looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Are we going to be learning about Greek Mythology?" He asked excitedly. He was almost as excited as he gets on enchilada day at school.

The teacher smiled, "Why, yes we are. Actually, I think we'll start off with learning about that."

Cordell smiled, satisfied with himself before slouching back down into his seat.

And here's where the important part of my story comes in. Soon after the lesson started, when our teacher was explaining the Big Three (they are the three most powerful gods), she mentioned how Zeus, god of the sky, was married to a goddess named Hera. And that was when it clicked in my mind. It was like memories in my mind had been unlocked from being stuck in a vault for all these years.

I connected the name Hera to the woman who visited my house the other day. She hadn't been any old woman, she had been the actual goddess, Hera. And 'the gods' wasn't a code name, she meant the actual _gods. _After having this click in my head, I had hesitantly raised my hand.

My teacher had smiled at me before saying, "Yes, Luke?"

"Weren't there such things as...demigods?" I asked with caution.

She smiled, "Yes. Have you ever heard of Hercules?"

I nodded, "My parents showed the Disney movie to me a few years ago."

"Well, he was a demigod. Meaning, he was half-human, half-god."

My head started spinning, I was half god? No that wasn't right. Because you guys aren't gods.

"Could there be 2nd generation demigods? Like two demigods get married and have children?" I had asked then.

My teacher looked thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose so. Although, in the legends, I've never heard of such a thing. All the demigods had died or gone missing or something of that nature before they could do that." She smiled then, "Good questions, Luke."

I smiled back at her and then saw Cordell giving me a proud look in my peripheral vision.

"What?" I had whispered to him.

"I'll explain later." He whispered back, his smile bright.

I only nodded.

So that's how I discovered my true identity and who Hera is. One thing I'm not sure of though, why Hera visited Amy and Alex. What did they have to do with one another?

Or...Hera had kidnapped me when I was little and given me to Amy and Alex...

But why would she do that? Who does that benefit? What is the purpose behind all of this?

I guess I'll just have to try and figure out more before we move away. Maybe Cordell can help me. I bet he would understand all of this. He understands a lot of things without having to be told twice.

Oh, and he also told me something interesting that day at recess. Have either of you ever heard of a satyr? Well, Cordell told me that he is one. I had stared at him blankly for about three minutes before saying, "You're kidding."

When he lifted up his pant leg and exposed his goat leg, I believed him. I had asked him what he was doing at a public school and his response was simple.

"To watch you. Protect you. It's my job." His face had turned rosy as he had said that.

I had only nodded out of shock.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship..." He had said, staring down at the grass.

I had blinked before replying, "Are you kidding?! YOU ARE A HALF-GOAT, HALF-MAN HYBRID. That's the coolest thing ever! Way cooler than that trick Jimmy can do with picking his nose with his tongue."

Cordell had laughed at that and I had laughed along, our unease slipping away. And that was that.

Now I have to go eat dinner. We're having pasta.

Well, I'll write you again soon with an update on the situation.

I love you.

With Love,

Luke

* * *

**ANDDDDDD...THAT'S LETTER #2! WOO! I liked writing this letter and having Luke put the pieces together all on his own. He's so smart for his age :'). LOL.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading and I will see you later Alligators!**


	3. Letter 3

**Sorry for the delayed update. I was babysitting. Enjoy reading!**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hello again. It's been about three days since my last letter and I'm sorry about that. I would've written one sooner, but Alex and Amy 'dropped the bomb' about us moving the other day and now they have been spending every possible moment with me. They seem like they are trying to comfort me because we're moving so far away. This was the only time I could escape from them.

Do you both know how hard it is to pretend to be upset about something for three days? I mean- I'm pretty upset, but I know that once you get these letters you'll come for me. So I'm not _that _upset to be moving. Besides, me and Cordell have a plan. I'll fill you in later on.

Anyways, in the last few days, nothing really eventful has happened. We started learning more about Greek Mythology. I even discovered that I could read in Greek. My classmates had been shocked, but so had I. I have dyslexia so they were all expecting me to not have a clue what it said. Brandon Smith had snottily remarked, "He can't even read English correctly! How is he supposed to read in Greek?!"

I had felt my face flush with anger before reading the Greek words off the board, "We cannot learn without pain."

My teacher had looked at me astounded, "Why, yes that's correct!"

My classmates had looked at me with their jaws dropped to the floor, except for Cordell. He was smirking knowingly.

"How can you read in Greek?" A girl with blonde hair and huge glasses named Ashley asked.

I shrugged, "My parents are Greek. They taught me all I know." I had said smoothly. It wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't a lie either. Because you two are my parents, I can read Greek. Cordell explained to me how demigods could read Greek and it wasn't really that I had dyslexia, my mind was hard-wired for Greek.

My teacher had smiled proudly before returning to the board and writing the translation beneath the Greek and that it was a quote by Aristotle.

But other than that five minutes of people giving me looks of awe, we moved on. And nothing else really that important happened.

Amy and Alex hovered over me every second, and I was only able to sit down to write to you now because I told Alex and Amy I had a stomach ache and needed to go lay down. Which was a lie, but I didn't have much of a choice and I wanted to write to you.

Buy, anyways, every day when I would get home from school, they would be waiting for me. Once I finished my homework they would insist on playing board games or watching television. I'm not sure if they were trying to comfort me or themselves. They were taking the move a lot harder than me.

I mean- Alaska can't be all that bad. Right? Maybe it was the fact that there would be no protection from the gods there? I have no idea.

I'm not that worried about that. Cordell and I made a plan to sneak him along with us so he could protect me. He had told me the other day that he doesn't have any parents any ways so it's not like he'd be running away from home. He's actually a little shaken with the idea of Alaska. He had told me so and I had just teased him saying, "Don't be a scaredy Satyr."

That remark got me a punch in the shoulder and a loud yell from Cordell. "Shut up!" He had screamed before bleating. You know, as goats do.

And I hope you don't find this creepy at all, but I researched you both on Google. I'm pretty sure I found you both. I mean- it took some searching. There was this Annabeth Jackson who lived in New Mexico and had a giant wart on her face and crooked teeth. Obviously not my mother. And there was the other Annabeth Jackson who lived in Hollywood, California. She had red hair, a face full of freckles, and a dog that she carried in her pocketbook everywhere. Not even a real dog. Just a stuffed one. Again, not my mom. Then there was the Percy Jackson who lived in Florida, but he was about sixty years old with grey hair and a handlebar moustache. It was cool, but I knew he wasn't my dad. And then the other Percy Jackson who had a twin sister named Mercy Jackson and had a beer belly and buck teeth and lived in Nebraska. Not my dad.

Then I found you two in a photo together when I searched in, "Percy and Annabeth Jackson". I guess you had created a website for your wedding or someone had because there was a wedding picture of the both of you. I had smiled glancing at it. I felt in my gut that it was you two. Dad, well, you couldn't look happier in the photo. You looked about mid-twenties? Correct me if I'm wrong. And you had a smirk on your face, your eyes dancing with giddy. Your dark hair wasn't of resemblance to my blond hair, but you have the same green eyes as me. And Mom, you couldn't look more angry in the photo. You seemed to be chiding Dad. There was a twinkle in your eyes that let me know that you were really happy to be married to him though. And I guess I got my blond hair from you because I certainly didn't get it from Dad.

After some more research I found your architecture company, Mom. I had felt so excited when I saw it. I know now where my fascination with architecture came from now.

On that note, I should probably head to bed. Just in case Amy or Alex come to check on me. Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad.

I love you both.

With love,

Luke

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Out of this freaking world? OH MY GODS AMAZING? lol. I'll go with the latter. **

**Alright, I'm playing around with some ideas for the new Percabeth story so hopefully I'll be able to get that up here soon. I've been preoccupied with my homework assignment for the summer and I kept getting new ideas for my Wattpad books. And when I get a good idea, I have to write it down before I loose it. **

**Alright. **

**Later Alligators!**


	4. Letter 4

Dear Mom and Dad,

I seem to be counting down the days until we leave for Alaska now. There's about 16 days left. I'm trying to squeeze as much information out of Alex and Amy about where we are moving so if you happen to read these letters, you'll know exactly where to go. So far, I haven't had much luck.

"You'll find out where we are going to be living once we get there, sport." Alex had told me, ruffling my hair.

I had crossed my arms in defiance, "But I want to know now! Then I can look it up on the computer and see where we actually are going. I think it will help with the big transition." I had pouted then, for emphasis.

He only laughed, "Be patient, bud." Was his only response.

Amy wasn't much of help either. I tried questioning her when she was forcing me to watch Toy Story 3 with her, but when I asked the question, it was when Woody and his gang were in the incinerator at the dump. She had began sobbing like a mad woman and hadn't been able to answer my questions. Instead she had yelled, "I hate this part!" And that was that.

On another note, I have been busy trying to find an address to send all of these letters to, but I haven't had much luck. I debated whether or not sending them to Mom's company, but I thought better of it. I'm still looking for your actual home address, but so far, there's nothing on white pages.

Other than all of that, I've also encountered a monster attack in the past week. It was while I was walking home with Cordell. It literally came out of nowhere. I didn't have any weapons on me, so Cordell just instructed me to run and he took care of it. I feel like a wimp for doing so. I mean- I couldn't actually do anything, but still. It didn't help my self esteem.

Cordell still won't tell me what happened after I ran off, so I guess I'll never know. He also refused to tell me what type of monster it was. Either he really didn't want me to know, he had forgotten, or he didn't quite know himself. I'm going with the latter of it.

Now I know that this letter is kind of boring, so I thought I'd share a distinct memory I have from when I was about five.

It was the first day of school. And when I say first day, I mean the _first day._ Amy had opted to not put me in Pre-K, so there I was on that muggy hot August day waiting for the bus to come. Amy clutched my hand tightly. Her hand was sweaty. I think she was more nervous than I was.

I kept glancing back and forth down the street, looking for any signs of a yellow school bus. "Mommy, where is it?" I had asked in annoyance, glancing up at her.

She smiled, "It'll be here soon, baby." I crinkled my name up at the nickname. I hated it. I wasn't a baby.

"I'm a big boy. Not a baby." I told her with a huff.

She laughed. "My mistake."

I smiled, proud of myself.

I glanced up at the sky, black storm clouds were rolling in. "I think it's gonna rain." I told Amy.

She looked up with a frown, "I think you're right."

And that, Mom and Dad, was how I became soaked to the bone on the first day of school. It had poured like no tomorrow. I stood there, still clutching Amy's big hand with my small one, as the rain drenched my clothes.

Five minutes after it started pouring, the bus pulled up and Amy let me go reluctantly. "Bye, Luke." She waved at me.

I only smiled and hopped on the bus, dripping wet. My shoes squished as I walked over to a vacant seat and sat down.

I looked down at my clothes with a frown. "I wish I was dry." I said aloud.

What happened next was unbelievable to me. My clothes had magically dried themselves, the water squeezing itself out of my clothing. I hadn't known until now that I had actually done that. I guessed it was something I inherited from one of you. One of you must be a child of Poseidon's. He's the sea god. But you probably knew that.

Well, it's time for me to hit the hay. I love you both and hope you have sweet dreams. Much in contrast to the nightmares I've been having...

With love,

Luke

* * *

**I'm ready for some anger here. I missed two weeks worth of posting and I apologize for that. I actually don't have an explanation other than that I'm lazy and didn't have any motivation to write this until now. **

**I actually am leaving to go on vacation in 7 hours. I have to wake up in 4 hours. Oh golly gee. **

**I would also like you to know that I will not be posting again next week. I think I'll update this one and "Babies on Board" during Labor Day weekend. I'll give you two chapters of each because I'm going on a little break for a while during September and maybe even some of October. I'm going into High School and want to focus on school for a while and really get into the groove of things before coming back on here again. But, I will be working on both stories during my absence. That way, when I come back, I won't have to write for a while because I'll have pre-written chapters. Also, that means if I don't have time to write for you guys, its already written. SO yeah.**

**Hey, anyone see the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones in the movies yet? If you read the book, you will have a red mark on your head from face-palming. It has potential at first, but then it just goes downhill. There are mostly right things in the beginning, but not in the correct order. And for you non-TMI fans, well enjoy the movie. I bet you'll like it. **

**Anywho, I'll see you all Labor Day weekend!**

**SEE YA LATER ALLIGATORS.**


	5. Letter 5

**Guess who got Mark of Athena when it came out! Gosh I'm so excited guys. Instead of doing my mountains of homework, I am going to finally update in celebration of the new book! I was originally going to update the day Mark of Athena came out but fanfiction deleted the half of a chapter on me I had written. -_ I was gonna update the day after and I wrote the whole chapter and it took me two and a half hours because I was having writer's block and it was amazing and guess what? IT DELETED THE WHOLE THING. THE WHOLE CHAPTER. I was so angry guys. I literally threw my laptop I was so mad. I was also shaking from anger. *sighs* Then I gave up on writing for a few days but managed to write you guys this. Enjoy! **

Dear Mom and Dad,

Have I ever told you that I hate monsters? With a passion? Well, I especially hate them when they are chasing me and are almost double the height and towering over everyone including my teachers. Obviously, something is wrong with the people who work in my school because typically fifth graders aren't six feet tall and have pointy teeth and scruffy beards.

What was worse than that was that wasn't even their true form. As they had chased me down during recess, they had morphed into eight feet tall monsters with jagged yellow teeth and sleeves of tattoos running up and down their arms. What had gotten me into this situation? Well, let me tell you quite simply. My teacher.

"Why don't you boys play a friendly game of flag football with the new students?" Mrs. Marcella had said with a kind smile to my classmates and I.

Now, I don't exactly see what 'friendly game of flag football' included the players almost dying, but hey, I guess it depends on how competitive the other team is.

I had scrunched up my face in distaste at the idea of playing flag football. Sure, I was pretty athletic, but I liked hanging out with my friends (especially my lady friends)(Ignore that last comment) (If you decide to not ignore it, then let's just blame it on dad. Not my fault I was blessed with these good looks like you) during recess and not having to partake in any athletics of any sorts. Only the annoying and arrogant kids in my class would play handball and flag football amongst other things at recess.

Cordell had frowned at me. "It smells bad."

"Sorry, dude. I had beans for lunch." Brandon Smith had snickered overhearing him. Of course you remember Brandon. The annoying, not so smart kid in my class.

I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrows at Cordell. "What does that mean?"

"Bad students." Cordell said.

I had looked at him confusedly before glancing back at Mrs. Marcella began ushering us to the open field where we could play. I glanced back at Cordell, who wasn't playing. Running with his goat legs shoved in fake human feet and shoes made it kind of hard to run. He frowned deeply, a crease on his forehead like he was thinking.

Mrs. Marcella had divided us into teams then. I was on a team with some kids that I occasionally talked to and were not the least bit active. The other team consisted of the new kids and Brandon amongst others. It looked like I was going to have my hands full. I was the only one who could play on my team.

As the teacher issued out our 'equipment' and listed the rules of the game seeing as my team had no idea how to play, I looked over the new kids. They were about roughly six feet tall, but no one seemed to notice besides me. They also had stubble growing in, hinting at a growing beard. Like, really? What ten year old has a beard?

There were three kids. One was shorter than the others, but he was more muscular as well. One was taller than his cronies, but he wasn't nearly as muscular as either. The last one, who seemed like the leader of the group, was a median between the two. The leader stood with confidence and slightly in front of the other two. They all wore long sleeved shirts and jeans despite the blazing heat burning down on us. If I was sweating as much I was in shorts and a short sleeved polo shirt, I couldn't imagine how they felt. They gave me an off vibe but I ignored it and turned back to the teacher who had just finished her blurb about the game.

She wandered back over to a group of other teachers, leaving us all alone.

We all lined up. My team received the ball first and I caught it half-heartedly. I zoomed past the other team, heading to the make-shift end zone we had created. They all chased after my, hot on my heels. I heard some yelling and screaming and I glanced back over my shoulder. Not the best idea.

I clutched the football closer to me as if it could protect me as I saw what was happening. The three new kids were morphing into their true selves. They grew until they were all about eight feet tall, their clothes ripping as they grew. It reminded me sort of the Hulk but not really because I like the Hulk and I most certainly did not like these guys. They smiled at me in unison, their teeth more jagged and yellow than before, if possible. Their arms were now exposed, allowing me to see their sleeves of tattoos on their arms.

I stared wide-eyed at the giants, stumbling over my own feet as I ran faster with longer strides. I noticed Cordell was yelling something to me that I didn't understand. I noticed the giants were getting closer and I threw the football that was cradled in my arms aimlessly behind me. It hurtled towards the shortest one, hitting him square in the nose.

"Uh-oh." I muttered through my heavy, staggered breaths as I willed my feet to go faster, if that was possible.

My feet felt numb and I couldn't tell if they were even touching the ground anymore as I neared the mass of frantic students and teachers. They all ran, arms flailing, towards the school. All of their faces were masked with horror. All of them except for Cordell's. And he was the only one who could see what was actually happening besides me. The students and teachers could only see what they thought they were seeing through the mist.

Cordell taught me about the mist a few days back. He told me about the power it possesses to be able to mask what was happening in the god's world. The world in which I could see because I am technically part god. The students and teachers couldn't really see what was happening due to the fact that they were mortals and the mist was deceiving their minds. The mist was created by Hecate, the goddess of magic. Of course, you both probably already knew that.

Cordell kept running towards me while weaving through the frantic crowd. He kept yelling the same thing over and over again, but I couldn't quite understand what he was saying. I could only hear the terrified shrieks of the people, the thumping of the giants' feet as they stomped against the ground, and my blood pumping in my ears.

"_What?!" _I managed to yell out between my short intakes of breath.

Cordell put his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. "_DAGGER." _

I nodded, not sure if he was even able to see it before turning around to face the giants. I tugged my dagger out of my belt loop where it was hidden behind my belt. They slowed their pace down, stopping a mere two feet away from me. Cordell got closer to us. I could tell because I could hear hooves stomping against the ground and occasional goat bleats through the sound of a panting breath. The giants smiled at me, ignoring the fact that Cordell was nearing us. He wasn't a target or a threat to them.

The leader smirked at me. "Giving up already, Luke, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson?"

Cordell appeared at my side. "He's not afraid of you."

"But you are." The leader chuckled. "I can smell it."

I whispered to Cordell, "I thought that smelling fear was just an expression."

Cordell shot me a weary look.

"Enough! Get them!" The leader roared.

His cronies burst into action, reaching out to grab the both of us. Cordell stood in horror, unsure of what to do. I shoved him out of the tallest giant's way as he tried to grab him and leaped out of the shortest one's way.

They growled in unison before trying to bring their fists down on us and squash us like ants on a sidewalk.

"Roll!" I yelled to Cordell, hoping he heard me.

I clambered to my feet to see Cordell standing up as well. I smiled at him, not paying attention for a moment.

"Die, goat man!" The tall one yelled before swiping at Grover and knocking him a few feet away.

Cordell bleated and landed with a loud, audible 'oof'.

"Cordell!" I yelled.

Cordell clutched his arm and said something that sounded like, "Enchiladas..."

"Give up Luke!" The tall one bellowed with a snarl.

"Never." I responded with ease before smiling at them.

All three giants charged in unison as if they were a part of one big giant, coming straight at me. With a smirk, I ran to meet them halfway, sliding under the short one's legs like I was sliding in to home base.

They yelled in confusion and before any of them could turn around, I stabbed the short one in the lower back. He yelped as he dissolved into a gold powder.

The leader and the tall one turned to me in rage.

"Kevin!" The tall one wailed.

I had scrunched up my face. What kind of a fearsome giant was named Kevin?

"Stop your wailing! Get the boy!" The leader said, smacking the tall one in the head. It was a weird movement because the leader was shorter than the taller one.

The tall one grunted stepping closer and reaching out to get me. I rolled my eyes. They needed to learn some new tactics.

I side-stepped out of the way and as the leader was momentarily distracted with staring down the place where the gold powder had been, I stabbed him in the leg.

"No!" He screeched as he too dissolved into powder. His screech faded in the wind.

The tall one stared at me agape. "You killed Kevin and now Jim-Bob! I will crush you demigod!"

"I'm shaking with fear." I taunted.

I heard Cordell moan in the distance as he sat up. "Luke?"

"Cordell!" I had said with excitement. I turned to look at him, a smile on my face.

The giant took this opportunity to swipe at me. He hit me with such force that I was knocked into the fence that surrounds the baseball field. The pain had been numbing and I groaned in agony. My head felt like it was falling apart.

"Luke!" Cordell bleated.

I tried to respond but then everything had faded to black.

Later I found myself in my bed and listening to Cordell tell me how he had fought off the last giant and brought me back to my house. He had gave me some ambrosia to heal my wounds and I found the pain sub-siding. Cordell had only given me a very small amount because he wanted to be cautious.

Amy and Alex had heard about what happened in school. Apparently, I had been chased by three bears in their minds. I don't know why that's what the teachers and students saw that through the mist, but they did. Cordell had told them that the bears had caused me to faint because I was so traumatized.

As far as they all know, I'm not hurt and never was. I actually was in a pretty bad condition before, but now I'm alright. Thank you ambrosia.

Cordell had also told me about how the giants that chased me are called Laistrygonians. I bet that you are already familiar with them.

On that note, I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm feeling kind of tired now that I think of it. Probably because it is nine at night and I am usually asleep by eight. Oh, well.

Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad. Don't let the monsters bite.

With love,

Luke.

* * *

**BUMMMMBUMMMMBUMMMM. That wasn't a dramatic ending or anything but boy, there was some action going on! I hope you all enjoyed the update! And guys I'm halfway through House of Hades. There are some plot twists going on! My favorite features Nico ;). If any of you have gotten to that part then I bet you know what I'm talking about. **

**I am back for good so get ready for weekly updates! Remember Wednesdays at 9 pm Standard Eastern in the U.S. Love you all! See ya later alligators! **


	6. Letter 6

**I'm sorry for updating this today. I needed a quick by-week but now I'm updating! I would've posted yesterday but I passed out while writing this at like one in the morning. WHO READ ALLEGIANT?WHO CRIED THEMSELVES TO SLEEP?! I DID. Veronica Roth is a great writer but I wanted it to end a lot differently. Anywho, here is your update for this week! Enjoy! :D**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thirteen days. That's all the time I have. Though I am very persistent to Amy and Alex about the location of where we are moving, they are still being secretive. I'm wondering if they are getting suspicious of me. I sure hope not.

It's okay though. I have a plan. When they are asleep, I'll sneak into Alex's office (A.K.A. Forbidden Room), and look for anything that could possibly be of use. I'm holding out hope that a giant manila folder will be just sitting on his desk with the words "MOVING PLANS: TOP SECRET" in big bold letters on it. It's probably not going to happen that way, but I can hope.

Right now, I am doing a worksheet on the story of how Athena made Medusa into the snake-headed beast. It's actually quite interesting to me, despite the fact that its homework. Apparently, Athena caught her in her temple with Poseidon and she punished Medusa. It's also a reason why Athena and Poseidon hate each other so much. Poseidon hates Athena because she was the patron god for Athens, Greece.

In other news, I have healed from the attack of the Laistrygonians. I'm still a little emotionally injured but other than that, I'm fine. That was my first fight versus any type of monster. I have to say, it's pretty traumatizing when a monster eight feet tall is looming over you about to kill you. Even more traumatizing when you are all on your own. I mean, sure, Cordell was there. But for most of it, he was knocked unconscious and dreaming about enchiladas. I still don't understand the fascination with them.

Everyone in school is hesitant to talk to me and Cordell now after that. I guess that we are outcasts now. Cordell told me that I shouldn't stress over it, most demigods are outcasts. But, I've never had this feeling of being left out before. In simple words: it sucks.

It is growing late outside and the sun is beginning to set, a sign that dinner will be ready soon. I can even smell the scent of Italian food wafting into my room. It is enough to make my mouth water. I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm starving.

Since I have to gossoon, and don't want this letter to be too short, here's another memory of mine.

First grade. Me. A class filled with kids I didn't know. My pants around my ankles.

Yes, my pants had been to big and they had fell in class. The kids all around me had laughed, thinking that it was the funniest thing ever as young kids often do. I, however, did not find the experience fun.

What's fun about getting laughed at? Especially when you are getting laughed at with your pants on the ground.

I had pulled up my pants quickly, my face burning as I looked shyly down at my feet. My teacher, whose name I have forgotten, helped me tighten the drawstrings on my pants and I had hobbled over to my table, clutching the waistband of my pants so they wouldn't fall down again.

While the whole experience was mortifying, there was something worse. I had been wearing princess underwear. Long story short, Amy bought the wrong type of underwear at the store. How she managed that, I will never know. So, yes, I had been mortified in front of my 1st grade class all because my pants were too big and Amy bought the wrong underwear.

Let's hope that never happens again. It would be really weird if it did anyways.

Just imagine this, first day of high school, me in princess underwear...okay, let's not. Just don't. That would be so weird on so many levels. Talk about an outcast.

Amy is calling me to dinner, I better be going.

Bye, Mom and Dad.

Love you.

With Love,

Luke

* * *

**Heheheh underwear. LOL. Okay guys, here is a short filler letter. I'm going to try and conjure up a letter like Letter #5 soon, but not yet. Be patient, young jedi. **

**ALRIGHTY. I'll see y'all next week or tomorrow for an update of Babies on Board. Bye Bye, Bookworms!**


End file.
